Known in the art, in the case of luminaires comprising a spotlight, and unlike the case of luminaires installed in a fixed manner, is the practice of holding the spotlight by means of a holding device which comprises an articulated joint disposed between, on the one hand, a carrying element attached to a base part and, on the other hand, a holding element for at least a portion of the spotlight. A clamping device is associated with the articulated joint for the purpose of locking the latter, such that the clamping force is sufficient to lock the spotlight in the set position. Depending on the magnitude of the clamping force that is present, it is possible, in the case of such a clamping device, to adjust the spotlight by manually applying pressure to overcome the clamping force of the clamping device. This, however, requires a manual expenditure of force which may overload the clamping device and, in addition, a relatively large amount of frictional wear occurs in the case of such an adjustment.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,992 is a spotlight luminaire of the generic type in which the clamping device can be released by means of a release device. This release device can be actuated by means of an outwardly projecting lever, in which case, however, it is necessary to keep hold of the spotlight with the other hand.